


Ubriachi di passione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ombra e sabbia [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sensuality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shikamaru e Temari sono irrimediabilmente attratti l’uno dall’altra.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest: NARUTO	Shikamaru Nara/Temari	Finchè Shikadai dorme.





	Ubriachi di passione

Ubriachi di passione

Shikamaru era seduto per terra, in mezzo a dei vestiti abbandonati, un grande ventaglio appoggiato al muro, delle patatine disseminate con dei calzini su un divano e un cartone di pizza era lasciato davanti alla porta.

“Siamo dei genitori pessimi. Avevamo deciso di festeggiare un po’, non di lasciarci andare così tanto” esalò, passandosi una mano sul viso. I capelli mori gli ricadevano dietro le spalle muscolose. Recuperò dalla mattonella accanto a lui il bicchiere colmo di vino e bevve il contenuto, sentendolo dolciastro sul palato.

“Oh, andiamo… La vita è una sola” lo riprese Temari. I capelli sciolti le erano finiti davanti al viso, mentre le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso storto. “La vita è una sola e bisogna pur viverla. Non fermarti, non fermarti. Voglio prendere fuoco”. Iniziò a canticchiare, ballando sul posto.

Shikamaru la guardò con desiderio, i seni minuti della donna ondeggiavano, indossava solo l’intimo nero che aderiva alla sua pelle.

“Se non sapessi che sei tu non ti riconoscerei…”. Avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena e l’eccitazione salire dal suo bassoventre. “… Non riconoscerei neanche me stesso, in realtà. In tutto questo desiderio non si riconosce la mia accidia” mormorò roco. Si mordicchiò un labbro.

“Guarda un po’ cosa ci ha fatto l’amore…” mormorò, versando un altro bicchiere di vino. “La casa è un casino e noi siamo completamente ubriachi”. Guardò il proprio riflesso nel vetro del bicchiere.

< Per te mi farei anche da parte, ma mi hai chiesto di avere il coraggio di provarci. Io l’ho fatto ed ora sono padre. Il nostro amore, la nostra passione, però, non è scemata. Anzi, per quanto sia irrazionale, mi sembra persino cresciuta > rifletté.

Temari aveva le guance accaldate, vedeva sfocato. Lo raggiunse, si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e lo abbracciò, baciandogli la spalla.

“… _Mnh_? Io penso che stiamo benissimo” biascicò.

“Che fine ha fatto la tua solita innocenza e pudore?” domandò Shikamaru, passandole la mano tra i capelli. Scese e le accarezzò la guancia.

“Ho deciso che questa è una di quelle volte in cui posso anche farti godere” rispose Temari. Gli mordicchiò le labbra, leccandole avidamente.

Shikamaru la issò, facendosela sedere sulle gambe ed iniziò a baciarle i seni.

< Sei solo tu dentro me, tutto il resto è cancellato ormai… >. Rialzò lo sguardo, ansimando. < Conquistato dagli occhi tuoi >.

“Finché Shikadai dorme, possiamo anche goderci qualche momento” disse Temari. Gli prese le mani e se le posizionò sui fianchi, lui l’afferrò.

< Vedo lui e m’illumino. Per quanto sia associabile all’ombra, per me tra le sue ‘corna da cervo’ si manifesta il sole del deserto. Mi fa divampare di passione e so che è la mia casa >. Si baciarono con foga, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda.

Temari si sfilò anche l’intimo, iniziando a prepararsi. Strusciò il suo bacino contro quello di lui, i loro mugolii rimanevano bassi.

< Sarà meglio non svegliare nostro figlio, non so proprio come potremmo spiegargli tutto questo > pensò Shikamaru. Gorgogliò, entrando dentro di lei.


End file.
